


Birthday-Flavoured Wedding Cake

by YourFinalBow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cake, Domestic Fluff, Domesticity in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester Fluff, Established Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, F/M, Fluff, Fluff again because there's no plot just Sam admiring his wonderful wife., I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, No beta we die like Eileen and Sam both have but it's ok they came back don't panic no MCD here., Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 10:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourFinalBow/pseuds/YourFinalBow
Summary: Both Dean and Cas would probably argue with him, but the most important part of Sam's wedding wasn't the cake, (or in their case pie), it was the beautiful women walking down the aisle, the one he was getting to marry.Or a pointless wedding fic with cake and Sam being thebiggest simpmost loving husband to the one and only Eileen Leahy.
Relationships: Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Birthday-Flavoured Wedding Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Heller friends. I couldn't get my life together in time for the Destiel wedding, but I wanted to write a little something for the Saileen one. This is just a short little ficlet I wrote at 2 am last night. (Bad decisions were made at this time.) It's hopefully both coherent and enjoyable but no promises.

Eileen was holding one of the fancy silver forks in her right hand, with her left hovering just below. The fork had a bite-sized piece of fluffy funfetti cake delicately placed on top. It was coated in a soft layer of sugary vanilla frosting, completely smooth apart from the swirling pattern decorated on the side.

When they first picked it out, Dean had laughed at the fact that the cake was seemingly normal on the outside, but was really a party on the inside.

Sam had squeezed Eileen’s hand and smiled at the comment, thinking it was the perfect representation of the wonderful women he was now blessed to call his wife. When they had first met, Eileen had been kind but reserved. Not timid, but not willing to let down the walls she had hand constructed around her. Ones built brick by brick, on tragedy after tragedy. She wasn't willing to put herself out there, in fear of being hurt. In fear she wouldn't be able to pick up the broken pieces this time, and in fear that the stained glass window will have finally shattered beyond repair.

That's partly why their own broken pieces fit so well together.

But as they grew closer, so did their trust in one another. Eileen’s smile managed to get even brighter, her shoulders more relaxed. She cracked jokes and playfully shoved Sam when he said through laughs they weren't funny. He began to realize the kind of person she really was, what the Eileen Leahy piled underneath the broken debris and rubble that was her past actually looked like, and it just made him love her even more.

She was the kind of person who would dance around the bunker library, quietly humming a made-up song and feeling the vibrations flow through her body.

She was the kind of person who claimed shortcuts weren't cheating on their morning runs-turned-races.

She was the kind of person that wanted birthday and sprinkle flavoured wedding cake.

And she was the kind of person Sam wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

Eileen put the fork next to his mouth, and Sam parted his lips to let the delicious treat in. When the cloud-like texture hit his tongue, flavour exploded, and he had to admit, she was right. Birthday is a good flavour.

He admired the full-sized cake in all of its glory. The mostly untouched parts beautifully crafted into an art form.

When he looked back at Eileen, he met her eyes, brown and shining brightly. In the sunlight penetrating through the canopies’ sheer roof, they looked like golden rings of fire. Something else that was symbolic of who she was as a person. Her normally untameable hair was braided and pinned up, resting on the top of her head. The few remaining silky locks that hung loose covered her left cheek, and he used his thumb to gently brush them out of her way. Eileen leaned in, closing the gap between them, and their lips met softly. Sam melted into the kiss and could taste the sweet birthday-wedding cake on her lips, knowing she could do the same with him.

They got lost in the moment, the entire world disappearing around them. The only thing that mattered to Sam was just how lucky he was to be sitting here, alive. Surrounded by friends and family. Eating cake at his own wedding. Getting to kiss the girl of his dreams. When they finally broke apart, Sam breathed in her smell before leaning back in his seat. He smiled. The cake was beautiful, sure. _But it was nothing compared to her._

**Author's Note:**

> Now I want cake.
> 
> \----
> 
> Hello (Dean) again! I can't believe something so sickly sweet came out of my mouth either but here we are. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! Happy Saileen wedding day.
> 
> You can find the rebloggable version of this ficlet on Tumblr [here](https://yourfinalbow.tumblr.com/post/645931591591460864/eileen-was-holding-one-of-the-fancy-silver-forks), and you can also follow my blog where I geek out about my favorite things and pretend I have my life together.
> 
> Oh and if you know me in real life no you don't.


End file.
